


Wine and Dancing

by TravisStoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Lapdance, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisStoll/pseuds/TravisStoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meine erste Übersetzung, WOOP WOOP!<br/>Möglicherweise etwas holprig und so aber hey, ich hab mein bestes gegeben!<br/>Btw alle Reviews (falls es welche gibt ._.) werden auch von mir übersetzt und<br/>an die Autorin weiter gegeben, keine Sorge! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wine and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicPrincess655](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wine and Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552198) by [MusicPrincess655](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655). 



> Meine erste Übersetzung, WOOP WOOP!  
> Möglicherweise etwas holprig und so aber hey, ich hab mein bestes gegeben!  
> Btw alle Reviews (falls es welche gibt ._.) werden auch von mir übersetzt und  
> an die Autorin weiter gegeben, keine Sorge! :D

Sie hätten Allura wirklich früher vor der Wirkung, die Alkohol auf Menschen hat, warnen sollen. Wirklich, das alles war ein einziges Desaster, das danach geschrien hatte zu geschehen. Keith dachte über alle Entscheidungen der letzten paar Stunden nach, die ihn in dieses Dilemma geführt hatten.

Sie hatten gerade eine besonders erfolgreiche Mission hinter sich gebracht, was Allura und Coran dazu brachte mit etwas anzutanzen, das wohl das alteanische Äquivalent zu Wein darstellte. Das Team stand dem Gebräu etwas skeptisch gegenüber, für den Fall dass es doch Nunvill ähnelte, was praktisch Wasser mit Hotdog- und Fußgeschmack war.  
Stattdessen stellte sich der Wein als leicht und fruchtig heraus und verdiente den Titel “Nektar der Götter” schon eher.

In der Sekunde als die Party für offiziell erklärt wurde, war Lance aus dem Raum gesprintet um seine Handy zu holen. Ohne irgendein Erden-Festnetz war es nicht zu gebrauchen um jemanden anzurufen, geschweige denn Internet zu benutzen, allerdings hatte Lance eine ganze Menge Musik darauf. Offenbar war Lance der einzige mit Erdenmusik und ihre Möglichkeiten lagen dementsprechend nur zwischen eben der oder mit was auch immer für seltsame alteanische Lieder Allura und Coran aufwarten konnten. Keith machte sich mental schon bereit für einen Angriff von grottigen Popsongs.

Sehr zu hauptsächlich -Überraschung- Hunks Entsetzen, kam die grottigen Popmusik nie. Lances Handy war voll mit, vor allen Dingen, classic rock.

“Du hörst Alt-Männer-Musik?”, fragte Keith. Lance rollte mit den Augen und Hunk scrollte fanatisch durch die Playlists, Namen wie „Kesha“ und „Beyonce“ murmelnd.

“Das ist Musik der alten Männer?”, fragte Allura: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Lance, ich hätte nicht gedacht… dein Alter. Du scheinst doch so jung.“  
“Nein, nein. Was Keith meint, ist dass das Musik ist, die hauptsächlich von älteren Männern gemocht wird!“, warf Pidge schnell ein, während Lance nur empört drein schaute. Pidge war mittlerweile ziemlich gut darin geworden Erdenzeugs den beiden Alteanern verständlich zu machen.

Naja, es war auf alle Fälle besser als dumme Popsongs. Keith war nicht wirklich Fan von irgendeinem Musikstil, aber classic rock war nicht schlecht. Lance hatte den MP3-Player wohl auf shuffle gestellt, denn die Songs hatten keine bestimmte Reihenfolge, wechselten ständig zwischen langsamen Songs mit Klavier und Gitarre und schnellen Songs mit viel Schlagzeug und Bass.

Mittlerweile war jeder betrunken, allerdings unterschiedlich stark. Überraschenderweise war Shiro am wenigsten trinkfest und vom Alkohol einfach nur müde geworden schlief er bereits zusammengerollt auf einem der Sofas. Währenddessen kicherte Pidge unkontrolliert vor sich hin, als Hunk immer ernster wurde und versuchte irgendein Ingenieurskonzept zu erklären, das wohl keiner wirklich verstand außer er selbst. Und Lance…

Lance tanzte und Keith war… verdammt schwul. Er hatte keine Technik, nichts besonderes, aber Keith konnte nicht aufhören ihn dabei anzustarren. Lance wiegte sich langsam zur Melodie, schwang seine Hüften perfekt im Rhythmus. Er war… bezaubernd. Kräftige Bewegungen und träge Hüftbewegungen, die an jedem anderen einfach lächerlich gewirkt hätten, waren bei Lance… verdammt sexy.

Er sah zu ihm rüber, blaue Augen trafen Keiths und ein langsam bildete sich ein Grinsen auf Lances Gesicht. Für Lance würde Alkohol verboten, beschloss Keith, und für sich selbst auch. Und plötzlich wechselte der Song und Lance Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.  
Es war schneller und Keith schluckte al ser ihn erkannte, Cherry Pie von Warrant. Lance würde ihn umbringen. Er würde sterben, genau hier. Goddamnit!

Lance kam auf ihn zu, schwang seine Hüften dabei bei jedem Schritt. Keith konnte sich nicht entscheiden wohin er schauen sollte, aber seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zu Lances Blick… zumindest wenn sich nie nicht vom Anblick von Lances Hüftschwung eingenommen waren. Jetzt mal im Ernst, welcher Kerl hatte solche Hüften?

Lance war fast nah genug, dass sie sich berühren würden, stoppte aber in seiner Bewegung nach vorne und starrte Keith in die Augen während seine Hüften sich immer noch sanft bewegten. Seine Hände bewegten sich an seinem Körper hinab und Keith quietschte überrascht auf – eine Geräusch dass er später leugnen würde.

Lance bewegte sich mit dem Beat der Musik, mit dem Rücken zu Keith gerichtet. Ein wenig zog er an seinem Shirt, sodass es gerade soweit hochrutschte um Keith einem Blick auf seinen unteren Rücken zu gewähren. Wieder begann Lance seine Hüften zu bewegen diesmal im schnelleren Takt der Musik. Währenddessen zog er weiter an seinem Shirt, ließ es aber wieder runterrutschen sobald Keith Lances Schulterblätter sehen konnte. Lance sah über seine Schulter mit neckendem und eindeutig heißem Blick.

Die Dinge die er gerade mit seinen Hüften tat, sollten illegal sein…

Lance brachte seine Hände bis zum Boden, Beine gerade, bevor er seinen Rücken wieder nach oben bog und dabei in die Knie ging, sodass Keith seinen ganzen Körper in dieser flüssigen Bewegung anstarren konnte. Wieder sah er über seine Schultern, leckte sich dieses Mal langsam über die Lippen und BOOM. Keith hatte definitiv nen Steifen.  
Keith schluckte trocken, als Lance sich nach hinten lehnte, sodass er auf Keiths Knien saß. Immer weiter lehnte sich Lance nach hinten, bis er einen Arm um Keiths Nacken legen konnte, dann wisperte er in sein Ohr:  
“Du siehst nervös aus, lindo”, stichelte er. „Willst du dass ich aufhöre?“

Ohne die Helme hatte Keith keinen universellen Übersetzer um Lances Spanisch herauszufiltern, aber das hatte sich definitiv nicht nach einer Beleidigung angehört. Keith schluckte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Lance grinste nur.

“Gut.” Er bog seinen Rücken durch um seine Hüften an Keith Oberschenkel entlang zu reiben und oh Gott, das fühlte sich so viel besser an als es schon aussah. Noch einmal bewegte Lance seine Hüften und Keith entfloh ein leises Wimmern.

Lance stand auf und drehte sich herum, spreizte Keiths Beine ein Stück und setzte sich dann auf seine Oberschenkel. Wieder wog er sich im Takt nach vorne, brachte ihre Oberkörper so nahe, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. Keiths Hände hingen irgendwo in der Luft, nicht sicher wohin damit. Währenddessen legte Lance seine Unterarme auf Keiths Schultern ab.

“Ay, chico, beruhig dich.”, meinte Lance. „Ich werd dich schon nicht beißen. Menos que me deseas.“

Keith verstand das meiste davon, auch wenn vielleicht nicht ganz die tatsächliche Bedeutung. Er wusste immer noch nicht wohin mit seinen Händen… Lance rollte mit den Augen, lächelte aber um Keith zu zeigen, dass er nicht wirklich angepisst war. Dann nahm er einfach Keiths Hände und platzierte sie auf seinem Arsch.  
Keith hatte definitive keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren sollte, vor allen Dingen, da Lance sich wieder bewegte und er die Muskeln unter seinen Händen spüren konnte. Experimentell bewegte er seine Hände Lances Rücken hinauf, bis er die Muskeln in seinen Schultern fühlen konnte als Lance wieder anfing seine Hüfte auf Keith zu bewegen, seine Arme auf Keiths Schultern als Hilfe nutzend. Seine Hände wanderten wieder nach unten… Trotz dass Lance so dünn war, hatte er echt einem verdammt geilen Arsch.

Zögernd steckte Keith seine Hände in die hinteren Taschen von Lances Hose und dieser antwortete mit einem aufbauenden Summen während er heranrückte und die beiden somit beinahe aneinander rieb. Keith könnte schwören die Hitze, die von Lance ausging, spüren zu können, so verdammt nah war er.  
Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, vergrub er seine Finger in Lances Hintern um ihn an sich herum zu ziehen. Die Reibung zwischen Lances Arsch und seinem Schwanz bescherte ihm Gänsehaut und er schnappte nach Luft.

“Que bueno”, stöhnte Lance atemlos in sein Ohr. “Du machst das so gut, amorcito, hör damit bloß nicht auf.”

Keith verstand nicht wirklich alles, von dem was Lance ihm da ins Ohr wisperte, aber er erkannte die Tonlage als Lob und das tat im Dinge an, verdammt! Lance drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, unschuldig nach allem was sie bis jetzt getan hatten, fast als bat er um Erlaubnis weiter zu machen. Keith sah sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie tiefblaue Augen sich praktisch in ihn borten und seine Reaktion begutachteten. Sie schienen zufrieden mit dem was sie sahen…

Lance fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Keitchs Ohrmuschel und Keith würde für immer das absolut obszöne Stöhnen leugnen, das ihm dabei entfloh. Er sollte sich wirklich mehr Gedanken über die Leute um ihn herum machen, aber seine Gedanken waren voll mit nichts anderem als Lance, Lance, LANCE.  
Lance rieb seinen gesamten Körper an Keiths, seine Zunge immer noch an dessen Ohr, dieses Mal sanft daran knabbernd. Keith nutzte seine Hand an Lances Arsch um ihn wieder näher an sich zu drücken. Lance fand währenddessen seinen Weg an Keiths Wange vorbei und drückte ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Der Kuss war sanft und süß und so fehl am Platz durch den Lap Dance, den Lance ihm gerade gab, aber das war vielleicht auch gut so, denn es war Keiths erster Kuss und er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er überhaupt tat. Lances Lippen bewegten sich langsam gegen seine während gleichzeitig auch seine Hüften sich immer langsamer bewegten.

Er rutschte aus Keiths Schoß, welcher wegen des Verlusts wimmerte.

“Komm zu mir, wenn du nüchtern bist, guapo.“, rief Lance über seine Schulter als er einfach davon lief. „Und du erinnerst dich besser an alles morgen früh, ¿no?”

Plötzlich kam Keith in den Sinn, dass er Lance nicht mehr als ein paar Schlucke des alteanischen Weines hat trinken sehen. Lance war im Grunde nüchtern gewesen… die ganze Zeit.

Was bedeutete, dass ser Keith einen Lap Dance gegeben hat weil er es wollte, nicht weil er schlicht und ergreifend betrunken gewesen wäre.

Keith versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und stöhnte. Lance McClain würde ganz eindeutig sein Ende sein.


End file.
